


Por un beso... ¡yo no sé qué te diera por un beso!

by ShadowsTakesAll



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsTakesAll/pseuds/ShadowsTakesAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El hecho de que Matt Smith tiene sentimientos por su compañera, Alex Kingston, es un secreto a voces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new day

**Author's Note:**

> -> No conozco a los actores personalmente (¡Ojala!) ni la vida privada más allá de los artículos en internet. Esto es una historia ficticia con el único fin de entretener, siendo los actores que aparecen simples personajes como en cualquier libro o película.  
> Dicho esto, disfruten.  
> Título de: Por una mirada, un mundo... (Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer).
> 
> Gracias a Juls y Sena por apoyarme y las buenas críticas con esté fic <3

Eran mediados de septiembre y el sol de Los Ángeles relucía como si estuviera en pleno julio. El calor dificultaba, tanto a trabajadores como a estudiantes, ponerse a sus tareas sin pensar en la playa, el mar y tomar algo fresco divirtiéndose con los amigos como habían hecho durante las vacaciones de verano. Volver a la rutina siempre es un fastidio, aunque Alex no había tenido mucho tiempo para disfrutar de unas largas y merecidas vacaciones.  
Entre las representaciones de Macbeth en Nueva York y el rodaje de la miniserie de Chasing Shadows, no había tenido mucho tiempo libre y ahora volvía a ir de un lado para otro entre rodajes y castings para encontrar nuevos proyectos antes de que el trabajo empezara a escasear.  
Prácticamente no había podido ni desayunar. La noche anterior le costó conciliar el sueño tras dejar a su querida hija en casa de su padre y el sueño le pasó factura a la hora de madrugar.

Nada más salir a la calle después de aquel primer casting del día, al que había logrado llegar muy justa de tiempo, se sentía agostada y acalorada.  
Miró su reloj de pulsera y se alegró de comprobar que podía permitirse el lujo de parar a tomar algo en algún lugar durante el camino a su próxima parada, así que paró en una pequeña y acogedora cafetería que no había visto antes al pasar por delante con el coche.

Tras pedir un café con leche (pese al calor, necesitaba una buena taza de café para mantenerse despierta y el té estadounidense no era especialmente sabroso) y algo para acompañar su desayuno, fue a sentarse en una de las mesas de la terraza más a la sombra.

Acababa de dar el primer sorbo a la bebida caliente cuando alguien se sentó en el asiento de delante.


	2. Hello darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-¡Santo cielo Matt! Casi me da un infarto –Le reprochó sin salir aun de su asombro."

-¿Café Kingston? Que estadounidense te has vuelto –Bromeó Matt al ver lo que la mujer había pedido.  
Alex se quedó atónita al verlo.  
Con el pelo medio rapado y muchos más músculos que la última vez que lo vio en persona, sin duda alguna era Matt Smith quien estaba tirando en la silla con una sonrisa fanfarrona al haber logrado su objetivo de impresionarla.

-¡Santo cielo Matt! Casi me da un infarto –Le reprochó sin salir aun de su asombro. –No estoy para estos sustos, un día tendremos una desgracia –Continuo reprimiendo una sonrisa.  
-Tonterías, estás estupenda y lo sabes –Contestó él sin perder la mirada radiante. -¿No tienes nada más que decir? ¿Ningún “Hola querido”, te he echado de menos? Me hieres, Kingston –Reprochó Matt con un falso gesto de dolor y tristeza que hizo que Alex sonriera y sonrojara al mismo tiempo, por lo que le dio una floja patada en el pie por debajo de la mesa.

-Solo tengo una pregunta –Dijo sentándose bien y mirándolo directamente a los ojos -¡Que estás haciendo aquí? No en Los Angeles, que también… ¡Sino aquí!

La sonrisa de Matt solo se ensanchó más, orgulloso de si mismo como nunca antes.   
-Es fácil, Kignston, te he seguido hasta aquí. –Dijo sin más, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.  
-¿Voy a tener que empezar a preocuparme? –Respondió Alex con una ceja alzada y las mejillas de un ligero rubor rosáceo en el que esperaba que Matt no se fijara, aunque era bastante obvio que el detalle no se le había pasado por alto.  
-¡Oh vamos! No puedo ser el único hombre al que le hayas conquistado con esa mirada tuya-Respondió coqueto.

Pesé a lo mucho que le sorprendía y gustaba las palabras de Matt, Alex empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda. No era inusual que algún fan se le acercara con palabras bonitas en la boca, y desde luego el coqueteo durante el rodaje entre ambos no había sido ni breve ni discreto. Aun así, había algo esta vez que la hacía estar inquieta.   
-Matt... –Comenzó a hablar Alex, pero fue interrumpida. Matt se echó hacia delante y su voz animada se convirtió en un susurro serio.  
-No, Alex, escúchame, por favor… -Le pidió con una breve pausa. –Necesito hablar contigo, en persona, por favor…   
-Matt, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada –Se justificó sin poder evitar usar una voz con pena.-Vayamos a comer ¿Vale? Comamos hoy juntos –Sugirió apresurado. La mirada esperanzada con la que la veía hizo que Alex sonriera con ternura y le tomó suavemente de la mano.  
-Me encetaría, querido, pero no puedo. Tengo castings a los que ir y hoy me toca ir a rodar, no puedo…  
-Entonces a cenar, por favor…  
Con un suspiro, Alex asintió sonriendo.


	3. The clock is ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cuando Alex llegó a casa, tuvo que darse más prisa que nunca."

Matt había propuesto cenar en su hotel, pero Alex se había negado alegando que un reencuentro tan inesperado merecía una buena cena casera, por lo que le pidió que fuera a su casa y cocinaría algo para los dos. Encantado, Matt aceptó su propuesta y se marcho tan rápido como había aparecido, con la misma sonrisa iluminando su rostro.  
Apresurada, Alex terminó su desayuno y volvió al trabajo, sin poder dejar de pensar en la noche que le esperaba aquel día que se le antojaba brillante.

Unos pequeños contratiempos durante el rodaje habían desbaratado sus planes y Alex no tuvo más remedio que encargar, un pedido de Comida China a un restaurante cercano a su domicilio mientras se dirigía a “vestuario” para ponerse su ropa de diario.  
Sintiéndose mal por traer comida hecha cuando le prometió algo casero, se dijo a si misma que haría una tarta para compensarlo.   
Antes de parar a por su pedido, hizo una rápida parada en el Walmart a hacer una compra rápida y algo especial.

Cuando llegó a casa, tuvo que darse más prisa que nunca.  
Preparó la mesa del comedor en vez de la de la cocina, como hacía últimamente, y se sorprendió a si misma poniendo buenos cubiertos y velas para decorar. Como la comida china solo había se verterla en boles para servir y listo, decidió ponerse primero a empezar a hacer el pastel y evitar que la comida se enfriara.

El reloj de pared marcaban las 7: 10, y pese a lo impaciente que estaba Alex , agradeció este retraso que le permitió terminar el pastel y meterlo en el horno sin prisas adicionales.  
Ahora solo le quedaba preparar los palitos de pescado, verter las natillas en una fuente y calentar lo que se hubiera enfriado.  
Estaba friendo las barritas del pescado cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.


End file.
